


tiny wings lead to bigger things

by shou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Angst, Sweetness, Whump, Wingfic, Wings, volleyball and wings!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shou/pseuds/shou
Summary: There's no problem with having small wings, but Hinata longs to fly.HIGH SCHOOL WINGFIC FT A LIL KAGEHINA FIGHT and AND SWEET SAPPINESS





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm currently sitting on my friend's couch in an owl onesie listening to them play don't starve and writing fanfic on my PHONE  
> i'm posting from my PHONE yells  
> i didn't look over this  
> this is crap  
> i'm a sucker for kagehina fighting and making up  
> AND WINGS

There's no problem with having small wings, he tells himself. They don't get in the way, he doesn't have to tie them down for volleyball, getting dressed is easy. His small wings are a benefit! Easy to brush and they never block anyone's view. 

There's no problem with having small wings, but Hinata _longs_ to fly. He longs for the brilliant, bright sky. Nothing calls to him like the wide expanse of empty air stretching out above him. A sky full of space, space for him to zip around and twist and twirl like everyone else... but he's stuck on earth. Grounded. He's forced to watch as Tanaka and Noya leap into the air and chase each other around, taunting Kageyama until he snaps and flies up with one flap of his powerful, soot-colored wings. Yachi and Yamaguchi like fluttering up to the roof with other first years, ruffling their feathers in the breeze. Suga and Daichi are always touching wings, brushing together gently. 

Everyone loves their wings, after all. Wings are an important part of them, a part that benefits and gives them a new level to the world. 

Hinata smiles a lot when his friends fly. His smile is big, toothy, happy. He laughs and watches from the ground. They all offer to give him a lift, but he never accepts. 

"Heights aren't my thing!" he says, shooing them away with a wave of his hand. "I like the ground! It's simple!" 

Hinata smiles when his friends fly, but spends every morning staring at his pathetic little wings flap uselessly in the mirror, and stars up at the stars every night while going to bed. The ground is good. It's home. The sky isn't necessary. 

When he first was getting to know Kageyama, his new partner rarely opened his wings. He kept them close to his back, never a feather out of place. Questions arose, like they always do, but Kageyama always dismissed them. It took a long time for Hinata to get it out of him. And when he did, Kageyama looked so forlorn. He looked so tragically sad and a little heartbroken as he told how his old team had mocked his wings, called them "reaper wings." He told Hinata how he'd promised to never scare anyone with his wings ever again. 

Hearing that, Hinata had gone off on a long rant, detailing how ridiculous Kageyama was, how his old teammates lied, how Kageyama's wings were amazing and beautiful and Kageyama should be proud! 

It ended with Kageyama blushing and telling Hinata to shut up, and then the two raced each other to practice like always. Never again did they mention it, but after that, Kageyama slowly started using his wings, until was soaring across the sky like everyone else. 

He's beautiful to watch, Hinata often thinks. Hinata might be so, so jealous, but watching Kageyama fly is one of the most amazing things he has ever seen.

Jealousy feels like oil and sand in Hinata's chest, but he's too drawn to Kageyama to look away. It's probably dumb, and Kageyama would laugh, but Hinata doesn't really care. He might hate his own wings, but Kageyama's... 

Hinata loves Kageyama's wings. 

-

A month before they become second years, Hinata breaks down. 

He doesn't _mean_ to, he just... well. The whole week is bad.

First, he fails three quizzes in two days. Kageyama also fails one, but passes the other two with pretty good marks, while Hinata doesn't even come close. But that's fine, he's fine with that. Volleyball also isn't going well. Whatever it is, Hinata can't get his spikes right. His power seems to be slipping, and since he keeps staying up to study, he's too tired, so his focus is gone. Add the fact his sister's wings are finally growing flight feathers, and they're normal sized and already strong, so he's jealous and snippy because her little cries keep him awake, he's a mess. 

Hinata is a royal mess. 

But volleyball is important, so he pushes through to practice. 

Practice is hell. 

"Hurry up, you're lagging!" is what he gets from Daichi when he falls a little behind in laps. Hinata grits his teeth, clenches his fist, and picks up his pace. 

"What's wrong, no longer planning on that ace status?" Tsukishima adds after the second sloppy hit, but Hinata just shakes his head and draws his wings in tighter and glares at Kageyama in a silent request for another toss. 

Practice is, in general, Hinata's favorite time of the day. But today, it's just making him irritated. He still pushes himself, still goes after all after ball, but apparently even he has limits. As much as he wishes he could be truly invincible, he's still human, his body _does_ have some sort of maximum. 

It's a comment from Kageyama that tips him over the edge. 

The team is split up, just for a short, end of practice scrimmage, and Kageyama and Hinata are on opposite sides of the court. They like these chances, the chances to battle head to head. It's exhilarating, and both are always grimacing and smiling all at the same time as they walk off court. 

Today, however, Hinata is tired. He's panting, there's sweat dripping down his shirt and back, and his lame excuses for wings are hanging loose and trembling slightly. Seeing as he can't use them, he doesn't wear the same binding harness the rest of the team wears; all he does is hold his wings close to his body with pure strength. It's tiring. He's tired. 

There's a toss from Suga that's a little off, just from exhaustion, just a little too far for him, that really does it. Or maybe Hinata is just too drained to focus. Whatever it is, he tries changing course mid-air, and for some reason, he tries to use his wings. The useless limbs do nothing. He twists, he stretches a wing along with his hand, and he falls short. With a sickeningly dull noise, he falls to the gym floor, a wing stretched out and trapped at an awkward angle.

While he's lying there, taking a second longer than he should to get up, it's Kageyama that speaks. 

"It's pointless to use your wings," he mutters, while staring down at Hinata. "You should know better than that." 

Logically, somewhere in his brain, Hinata knows that Kageyama doesn't mean it in a truly hurtful way. But the comment finally pops the tension that's been building around him. He jumps up, winces when his right wing won't lift and close against his back, and stalks out of the gym. 

Not one glance is thrown back as he leaves the gym, ignoring the faint calls of his name. It's dark, but Hinata knows the school layout. It's late, but not too late, so when he runs headlong to the school doors, they're still open. He yanks them open, runs down a hall and up some stairs and another hall and more stairs, and he's on the roof. 

There's a ledge designated for taking off and landing on the roof, and that's where Hinata goes. He stands with his toes on the edge, raises his arms and the non-droopy wing, and tilts his face to the dark sky. He opens his mouth, and with no build up, no gradual crescendo, he screams. 

The silent night is suddenly brought to life by his drawn out shout, his voice hoarse and a little desperate and shrill, all his frustration poured into one extended noise. In a sudden second, Hinata stops, falls backwards onto the hard concrete and just sits there, his feet sticking off the edge of the ledge and his wings and arms slack and hanging. There's no more energy in him. He’s finally spent it all. 

"Thought you didn't like heights." Kageyama's voice startles Hinata enough for him to look up, his eyes flashing for half a heartbeat and his mouth curling into a harsh snarling retort. But–

"Your wing is fucked up. You need a brace." 

Hinata laughs a little hollowly, shoulders shaking in something that might be more sob than laugh. "Yeah, but so what. They don't do anything, you as good as said it yourself." He doesn't see Kageyama flinch, but he does feel the awkward pause. It's tense and painfully static. Neither know what to really say. "I didn't mean that." 

"But you said it," Hinata sighs, and ruffles his wings a little. He can fold the left one normally; the right one still is hanging wrong. 

"I'm still sorry," Kageyama mumbles. Hinata is pointedly not looking at the other, but he hears him sit down. "I like your wings.." the whisper is so quiet, Hinata nearly misses it. But he does hear it, and he turns to look at Kageyama from the corner of his eye. The binding harness is gone, Hinata notes. Those beautiful, ebony, silky feathers are gleaming in the night. 

"You made me stop hating mine, so. I figured I should try returning the favor." 

"I don't hate my wi–!"

"Hinata," Kageyama interrupts, lifting a wing to brush Hinata's with the tip. "Don't lie." 

Smooth feathers brushing against Hinata's aching wings feels so, so good, and a tiny sigh escapes Hinata's lips. 

"Your wings are too weak to fly. But you don't need them too. So stop moping and come back to practice, I wanna beat you fare and square." 

Even though Kageyama ends it in a challenge, sort of, it... Hinata likes it. Something about Kageyama's voice, the wing lightly brushing up against his back, it works. The tension and anxiety and general unpleasantness starts melting away, and Hinata huffs out a quiet gasp. 

"I just wanna fly... I just. I wanna fly so badly, Kageyama." Hinata's voice is never small. But right then, it's pretty damn close. "I know I never will. But I still dream about it." He lifts his head; he hadn't even realized he'd dropped it. Looking up to the sky, Hinata heaves a dry sob. "I want the sky more than anything, but I'll never get there and I _hate_ it!" 

Soft, soft feathers wrap around his shoulder. For all their time together, Hinata has never really been touched by Kageyama's wings. Touching someone else with your own wings is a pretty intimate act, and Hinata can feel a hot blush on his cheeks. 

"We could go flying together," Kageyama whispers, the wig around Hinata's shoulders shuddering. "I could carry you."

"I don't wanna be a _burd_ –"

"It's thanks to you I even use my wings. Thanks to you I fly again."

Hinata finally really looks up at Kageyama. The younger boy is looking down at him with an expression Hinata can't recognize. His eyes are bright, but half-lidded, and his cheekbones are a warm, rosey color. He's _blushing_. Kageyama is blushing!

"Would you carry me like a bride?" 

"Probably." 

"Can we go now?" 

"Sure."

Hinata stares at Kageyama for a long, deliberate moment. If Kageyama is going to make fun of him, Hinata won't accept. However, he knows that his partner does know the lines. There's a line they try so hard not to cross, but sometimes they slip up. Right now, they're at a delicate balance. Hinata looks for anything in Kageyama's face that could imply falsity, but all he sees is a gentle, shy certainty. 

"Okay." 

Agreeing is worth it, just to see Kageyama's smile.

-

There's no problem with having small wings, he tells himself. They suck in a zillion and one ways for a zillion and one reasons, and it's true, Hinata still strongly dislikes them. But it's not all bad. 

Having small wings means he fits under Kageyama's perfectly. He fits against Kageyama's chest while his partner flies them both up so, so high, till the air is chilly and Hinata cuddles close to Kageyama's chest. His wings are easy to brush, something Kageyama loves doing, once Hinata lets him. It turns out they're also ticklish, especially when Kageyama tries kissing them, or running the tips of his own wings against them. Hinata even learns to soar a little, jump off high things and coast down instead of just falling, or angle his jumps and turn faster when sprinting. It's not much, but it's still something, and Hinata laughs and smiles and runs into Kageyama's arms in joy.

There's no problem with having small wings, he tells himself. He might not believe it yet, but he's really beginning to understand that maybe he's been a little wrong. 

After all, he doesn't need wings to fly. Between his breathtaking jumps and his dedicated partner, Hinata can fly just fine. 

**Author's Note:**

> life is great and i should be working on my bokuaka fic but. here i am  
> y'all should,,, go check it out,, it's got owl prince keiji  
> ANYWAYS YA IM ON MY FRIENDS COUCH ON MY PHONE SUFFERING BUT I FELT LIKE I NEEDED TO WRITE SOMETHING  
> tumblr is  
> 4hoots  
> i'm angsty and anime and animals over there  
> ye boi


End file.
